Twisted Every Way
by Parkerwillc
Summary: A retelling of the timeless horror/romance story but with a twist: Christine Daae has now become Christian Daae. This means several other characters were also rewritten to accommodate for the bending of the genders. But the Phantom is still a man, thus making this "Beauty and the Beast-style" love story, a gay one.
1. Chapter One: Rehearsal for Hannibal

**Chapter One: Rehearsal For Hannibal**

It was the year 1881. The Paris Opera House was flourishing in success, and nearly every week there would be a new production that would out-shine it's predecessor. Thousands were flocking to the theater to see the lavish sets and costumes, but mainly to hear the exotic voice of the Opera's leading tenor, Señor Carlotto. It was written in the newspapers that Carlotto's "bleating vibrato would continue to ring in one's ear even after breakfast the next morning".

And now Carlotto was to be starring in the Opera House's new production of _Hannibal,_ playing the part of Mauricio. His co-star, Señora Pianga, of course would be singing the role of Elissa, and the public was excited to see the dynamic duo share the stage yet again. However, it was to be the old manager, Monsieur Debienne's final week as manager before his retirement. The two new managers, Monsieurs Andre and Firmin, both decided to pay Debienne a visit on his last day of rehearsals.

"We have a very special show planned for you, Monsieurs!" Debienne told them as they sat in the refined office of the theater. "The cast would be most delighted if you were to listen in on this last rehearsal before the show opens tonight." The new managers obliged, and they followed him to the stage of the Opera House, where the cast seemed to be in shambles. There were people screaming and running about, pointing to the rafters above the stage.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" they all shouted. The Opera's dance captain, Madame Giry, rushed over to the managers as they stood speechless in front of all the commotion.

"Monsieur Debienne, a set piece has fallen on Señor Carlotto. The chorus members, they think there is a ghost." She seemed so cold and indifferent as she explained such a chaotic situation.

"Can you get their attention, Madame?" Debienne asked her. She nodded, then turned and banged her long wooden staff against the floor. The loud _clang_ of the staff shocked the hysterical cast members into becoming silent. They all stopped, frozen in fear.

"Thank you, Madame Giry," said Debienne, "Ladies and gentlemen! Do not be alarmed! As I have said before, there is no Opera Ghost!" This was followed by a unsure murmur from the estranged cast. "Now, now, ladies and gentlemen, I have with us two very special guests. They are Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, who will take over the role of manager after my departure. And where is Carlotto? I do wish for him to meet them. Is he okay?"

"He is backstage, still recovering from the shock of the falling set piece on his head. However, he has no real physical injury." Madame Giry replied.

"I see." Debienne was used to Carlotto's rather dramatic reactions to such things. "Will you take us to him?" They were lead backstage to where Señor Carlotto was, surrounded by a crowd of people rushing around and catering to his every desire. Carlotto himself was a rather large man, sprawled across the floor and clutching his head as though he were in serious pain (though it was clearly an act). Next to him was his other half, Señora Pianga, also very large, and here she was holding Carlotto in her arms and sobbing.

"Señor! Señora! What has happened?" Debienne approached them timidly.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" Señor Carlotto shrieked through a thick Spanish accent. "WHAT DO YOU THINK HAS HAPPENED? THE GHOST HAS ATTACKED ME!"

Pianga began to chime in as well. "SI! YOUR SILLY 'PHANTOM OF THE OPERA' HAS TRIED TO GET RID OF US FOR MONTHS NOW, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ABOUT IT ? NADA!" Their voices did indeed pierce the ear quite effectively. Monsieur Debienne turned to Andre and Firmin.

"Well, gentlemen, I think this is where I shall leave you. Good luck, and if you need me, I shall be in Austria." And with that, he turned and left them backstage with the two divas. Andre and Firmin stared at each other in horror.

"Señor Carlotto! Señora Pianga! It is a pleasure to meet you both" Andre tried. "I am Monsieur Andre, and this is Monsieur Firmin. We are the new management here."

"Well, if you are anything like him," Carlotto exclaimed, motioning to where Debienne had been standing moments ago, "then you will be a huge disappointment, as well!" He then clambered up from the floor and stormed away, Señora Pianga trailing behind him. The rest of the cast watched to see what the new managers would do now. After a brief moment of panic, Andre went to chase after the two Spanish Prima-Donnas.

Firmin turned to Madame Giry. "I'm sure El Carlotto will be back."

"Are you certain of that, Monsieur?" she asked him sternly.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Well, then who is the understudy for the role?" This was followed by a swarm of small laughs from the cast members.

"There is no understudy for El Carlotto!" Someone shouted. "There never is, and this production is new!" The chorus members all howled with laughter. However, Madame Giry slammed her staff again and they fell silent.

"Actually, Monsieur, I know of someone who can sing the part. Christian Daae." She gestured towards a group of dancers near the back of the stage. When they heard Giry say this, they all moved aside, allowing a young man to come forward from the crowd. He was very handsome but seemed very nervous, he couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen years old.

"Daae? Any relation to the famous violinist?" Firman asked him.

"My father, sir." Christian muttered.

Firmin pulled Madame Giry aside. "Now, Madame, this performance tonight is extremely important." He whispered to her. "We have a sponsor, Madame Renee de Chagny, she is a Viconte who would be a wonderful patron to us if she were impressed enough to invest. That means the talent must be _impressive_!"

"Christian has been taking lessons from a great teacher. He has a promising voice." Giry insisted. Firmin took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Very well," he said, returning to Christian Daae and the other cast members. "Let us hear you sing. If you are formidable enough to meet my standards, I shall let you perform in the opera tonight." After collecting his courage and having a brief discussion of song selection with the pianist, Christian decided to sing for Firmin. And his voice was, indeed, very formidable.


	2. Chapter Two: An Angel of Music

**Chapter Two: An Angel Of Music**

Renee took her seat next to Andre, who sat nervously on the edge of his chair.

"Señor Carlotto fell surprisingly ill this morning, and we searched desperately for a substitute," Andre whispered to Renee, "Apparently the only better alternative my staff could find was a chorus boy, Daae. Christian Daae, the late violinist's son. Apparently Monsieur Firmin was quite impressed with his tenor."

"You said Christian _Daae_?" Renee clarified, suddenly recognizing the name. However, the orchestra began its ritualistic warming up of the instruments, and Andre had not time to respond. Then the Overture rang out and the Opera began. The curtains lifted to reveal the dancers, and as they moved, leading Soprano Señora Pianga clambered on to the stage, carrying the dismembered "head" of a fallen soldier and practically screaming her aria.

The Opera seemed to go on for hours before the entrance of Mauricio, and this was indeed the same Christian Daae that Renee had known so many years ago. He was handsome as ever, with his curly brown locks and mesmerizing eyes. His tone was perfectly light and flutey, effortlessly interchanging between chest and falsetto. And the technique! During the cadenza at the end of Act Two's Aria, he jumped the octave in falsetto without any flaw! It was an impressive performance, and Renee stood up and left almost immediately afterwards in order to run quickly backstage and find him.

During curtain call, Christian had little time to take in the audience's thunderous applause before he was swept away by the other members of the cast, who swarmed him with praise. Meg was practically on the floor, sobbing tears of joy for her brother's triumphant debut. The cast and crew bombarded Christian for nearly an hour until he was finally able to get to his dressing room, eventually joined by Meg. They hugged each other dearly, and Meg could not stop pelting him with questions.

"My dearest Christian," she asked him, "Where did you ever learn to sing like such an angel?" Meg was the daughter of Madame Giry, who had adopted Christian years ago after bringing him to the Opera House. So, of course, Meg thought she had known everything about him, for they had been raised together and were like family to one another. Though she had never heard him sing before tonight.

"You would never believe who has been teaching me." Christian's eyes darted about the room as though someone was there with them.

Meg looked around her. "What is it?"

Christian went and lit the candle which sat next to the ornate floor-length mirror. "Years ago, when you and I were only children, I heard a voice call out to me. He said he was an angel, sent by my father to train me with all the wisdom and knowledge of music you could imagine. He has been with me now all these years, guiding me and protecting me."

The air seemed to turn cold. Meg was confused. "Christian, that seems irrational. You are saying that a ghost has been teaching you how to sing?"

Christian grew tense and shivered. "I should not have told you this. The Angel of Music is very strict. He wont like me telling you about him." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Christian jumped nervously. Meg dismissed herself to go get it. She slipped behind Renee and out of the door as the Viconte de Chagny entered. Christian could see Renee standing behind him in the mirror and gasped, memories flooding back.

"Renee! My dear friend! It has been far too long!" He ran to her and they embraced.

"Indeed. I have missed my 'Little Lotte'," Renee referred to the tale the two used to entertain each other with. "Oh, how I yearn for the days when we were such young children, eating chocolates and having those picnics in the attic!"

"Or when father would play his violin for us." Christian was so grateful to talk to someone who remembered the days when his father was alive.

"You sang beautifully tonight. I must hear all about your journey with the Paris Opera. Should we have dinner?'

Oh, how Christian wanted to go and talk with Renee! However, he remembered the warnings of his master. "I am so sorry, Renee, perhaps another time? I am dreadfully tired after the performance this evening."

Renee gave his hand a squeeze. "I understand, Little Lotte. Another time." She gave him another hug before she left, and Christian was left alone. Maybe it was the fact that he was using the dressing room that normally belonged to Carlotto, but something about the room made him feel oddly uncomfortable. He changed into his night clothes and went to put out the candle, when suddenly a mysterious voice rang out from the shadows.

"My sweet child, how proud I am of you!" The Angel of Music proclaimed, echoing throughout the room and startling Christian.

"Master, I am so grateful for you. Without your training, I would be so lost." His eyes searched the room frantically to find where his master's voice was coming from.

"Your voice was of the heavens tonight. Angels themselves would be envious."

"You are the true angel," Christian replied, "Forgive me, but I do wish I could see you. Please, Master, allow me to look upon the face that has shown me so much wisdom."

Suddenly the candle by the mirror was put out, as if by an invisible hand. A light breeze circled the room. Christian felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "You wish to see me, my flattering Christian Daae? Then, look to the mirror. You shall know my face from here on." The angel's whisper called out to him, luring him towards the massive looking glass.

Christian approached the mirror slowly, and as he drew closer, he realized his reflection was joined by that of another. There was someone _in the mirror_. A pale man wearing a black tuxedo and cape, with a white mask that only covered half of his face. The visible side of his face was rather attractive, though he seemed to be much older than Christian. Before Christian could realize what had happened, the Angel had lured him through the mirror somehow and into a dark, smoky tunnel.


	3. Chapter Three: The Lair

**Chapter Three: The Lair**

The Angel offered his hand out to Christian, who accepted it, and the Angel led him through a series of passageways and hidden staircases. They walked in silence until a black horse appeared, and the Angel helped Christian on to it. They then descended even further down the abyss of darkness that thrived underneath the Opera House, with Christian on the horse and the Angel walking alongside him. All the while, Christian seemed to be in a sort of trance, completely hypnotized by the masked man.

They rode until they approached a shiny black underground lake, covered in clouds of fog and smoke. The only light source was the hundreds of lit candles that protruded from the depths of the lake's glossy waters. The Angel helped Christian off the horse and into a small wooden gondola. Using an oar, he steered the boat over the lake's misty waters while Christian sat in front of him, still under the spell of this intriguing stranger.

They continued to glide into the darkness until finally the fog of the lake dissipated, revealing a beautiful underground sanctuary covered in glowing candles. The centerpiece of the Angel's lair was a massive stone platform on which stood a rather complex-looking pipe organ. High above the enchanting structure, beams of moonlight streamed in from the large barred windows on the stone walls. Christian thought perhaps they weren't as far below the Opera House as they had seemed to be. The Angel tethered off the gondola at the ledge of the platform and led Christian up to where the organ stood.

"My wonderful prodigy," The Angel said, "This is where I create my music. Music that inspires the soul and enchants the senses." He approached the organ now, slowly caressing the keys with his long fingers. Around the organ all around there were stacks of written music, covered in notes that seemed to go on forever. "However, there is only one thing that allows me to write such haunting melodies. And that, Christian Daae, is _you_."

Christian felt a chill go down his spine. He knew he should have been scared, however something about the masked figure made him feel _excited._ And then the Angel of Music began to play, and the cave was filled with such beautiful sounds, which echoed off the stone walls and soared over the great lake. The song of the Angel was so powerful, it seemed to transform the dark lair into a labyrinth of colors and light. Christian could feel the music deep in his bones, and he was so overcome by his master's song, that he fell to his knees in front of the pipe-organ. When the Angel was finished, there were tears rolling down Christian's face.

"Who are you, oh beautiful spirit?" Christian asked softly. The Angel left his place at the organ and stood before Christian, placing a hand on his tear-soaked cheek.

"I have many names, though they do not matter. What matters is that I have you here with me to compose. I write for you, Christian, and you only." He lifted Christian up off the ground and pulled him closer, now caressing Christian's face with both hands. Christian felt his heart race and his breath stagger. He had never been so intimate with another man before. It was in this moment when Christian finally began to feel scared. "Don't be frightened," the masked man said, leaning in, "I have you now." The Angel pulled him in closer, and soon their lips met. They kissed passionately, each pair of hands moving freely around the other man's body. Christian moaned in release as he gave into the Angel's spell, and in the heat of the kiss, he reached up to his master's face and pulled off the half-moon mask.

"DAMN YOU!" The Angel screamed in horror and threw Christian away from him, immediately covering his exposed face with his hands and running into the shadows. Christian lay on the ground in shock for several moments before sitting up and realizing what he had done. The Angel sat in the darkest corner of the room, cowering in fear and burying his face in his hands. The white mask had fallen on the ground several feet away from him, illuminated by a stream of moonlight.

Trembling in fear, Christian called out to him. "Master?" he whispered.

There was a long silence. Then the Angel spoke harshly through bewildered sobs. "Before, I said I had many names. Angel, Master, Maestro, but perhaps the most common name I have been called in my lifetime is _monster."_ Christian's eyes widened in disbelief. "It is true, my beloved. I live beneath the Opera House, causing mayhem and terror. My mangled face haunts the souls of all who lay eyes on it. I have had several titles, but I'm sure the one you know me by is: _THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!"_ As he spoke the menacing words, he turned around and revealed his unmasked face to Christian, who let out a terrifying shout and collapsed onto the floor.

The deformed half of the Phantom's face was, indeed, disgusting. Rotten, chunky flesh covered the swollen eye that bugged out and pierced the soul. Several infected scars and cuts ran up alongside the forehead and up into the scalp. But perhaps the most horrifying thing about it was the color. The entire half of the face was pale yellow, like that of a human skull. Upon seeing Christian's reaction, the Phantom threw himself back into the dark corner and buried his face again. He began to sob excessively, out of pure shame for his hideous distortion.

Christian slowly rose up from the floor, staring tentatively at the Phantom's curled up figure in the shadowy corner. Hearing the sobs of his master, Christian's heart was filled with pity and he crawled over to pick up the mask.

"Master, please, forgive me." He offered, approaching the Phantom and holding out the mask to him, which was followed by a great silence. Then, without turning back around, the Phantom reached behind, grabbed the mask and put it on. Finally he turned to face Christian.

"You must never remove that mask again." He warned him ominously, and Christian nodded. "Come, child, we must return you before sunrise." He took Christian's hand and helped him down off the platform and onto the gondola again. They rode the boat back over the lake in silence, the fog swirling behind them and concealing the Phantom's lair in darkness.


	4. Chapter Four: Letters

**Chapter Four: Letters from the Opera Ghost**

At 7:00 a.m. the next morning, the two new managers of the Paris Opera began their newly accustomed shift in the theater's rather posh office. On the great mahogany desk lay a stack of ordinary-looking paperwork that would need to be read and reviewed, a very usual task associated with management. However, this morning there was a most peculiar envelope laying on top of the stack, made out of thick yellow parchment and sealed in wax with the image of a human skull. Inside was a letter addressed to both Andre and Firmin, who each read the letter out loud to each other in disbelief.

 _Monsieurs Andre and Firmin,_

 _It is with great humbleness that I welcome you both to my Opera House. I am looking forward_ _to having new and refreshing management after so many years of dealing with Monsieur Debienne. However, I must remind you of several important factors that may or may not have been shared with you already. Firstly, I would like to establish that Box Five should be kept empty for my use during each performance that the Opera House gives. It is very crucial that there be no one else allowed in there during show times. Secondly, I would like to bring attention to the fact that my monthly salary of 20,000 francs is due by the end of the week, and can be left in Box Five for me to collect before the matinee on Friday. I do hope you continue to do so, as I have maintained this same agreement with Monsieur Debienne for several years now._

 _And finally, I would like to discuss the triumphant success of Christian Daae at last night's gala. I do believe that Señor Carlotto's 'star quality' has dimmed down as of recent, and it would be in the best interest of the public and of the Opera if Monsieur Daae were to become Carlotto's permanent replacement. To coincide with this, I believe it would be vital to have Christian sing the lead role of 'The Count' in next week's production of 'II Muto', as opposed to El Carlotto._

 _I rather hope the demands of this letter are met. It would be wise for you to be complaisant with me. For if not, a_ _disaster_ _beyond your imagination will occur._

 _Sincerely,_

 _O.G._

Firmin and Andre each read the letter over again just to make sure their eyes were not deceiving them with such a preposterous notice. It was an outrage!

"Who is this presumptuous 'O.G.'?" Andre asked in disgust.

"And why is he so bold as to demand we pay him 20,000 francs?" Firmin added, pacing the office in confusion.

Andre rubbed his temples in frustration. "And what is all the fuss about Christian Daae?" The moment he said this, the Patron Victonte Renee burst through the door in a panic.

"Where is Christian? He wasn't in his dressing room!" She seemed paranoid. The managers were confused until they saw the yellow envelope in her hand.

"My dear Viconte, it seems you received a mysterious letter, as well?" Andre asked.

She nodded. "It was on my desk this morning! It says, 'Thank you for reaching out to Monsieur Daae. However, the Angel of Music has him now. Make no attempt to see him again.'" She read it to them frantically. "And it's signed 'O.G.'."

Firmin took a deep breath as he realized the culprit of the letters. "'O.G.'. 'Opera Ghost'." Andre and Renee stared at him, puzzled. "It seems, my friends, that we are dealing with the infamous Phantom of the Opera."

"Monsieur Firmin," Renee retorted, "You do not seriously think there is a ghost here?"

Firmin shrugged. "Either it is a ghost or someone pretending to be one." He then read to her the letter that was found earlier.

"Do you think it could be Christian Daae himself?" Andre asked suspiciously. "He seems to be the main point of interest in both letters."

Renee glared at him. "Andre, Christian Daae is an old friend of mine. I know him, and this is very unlike him." Suddenly she remembered why she came here in the first place. "Monsieurs! Christian is gone! No one can find him!" Before the managers could respond, Madame Giry entered.

"I have found Monsieur Daae," Giry said. "He was sleeping in his dressing room when we went back to check again."

Renee sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God! Where was he?"

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow. "I did not ask. I thought it best that he be rested." She then noticed the envelopes in their hands. "I see you have been in contact with _him_."

Andre stepped forward and gestured toward his letter. "Who is he, Madame?"

"I do not know," she replied coldly, "but whoever it was used to always leave these letters for Monsieur Debienne. And Debienne was quick to do whatever the letters demanded."

"But why?" Renee asked.

"Who knows? Perhaps he was scared?" Giry seemed to know more than she was letting on.

Suddenly, the door burst open again. This time it was the Spanish Divas, both wearing fur and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS… ATROCITY?" Carlotto shrieked, holding up another familiar-looking envelope. Pianga followed behind him, shoving passed Madame Giry to get her rather large body through the door.

Both Andre, Firmin, and Renee sighed in annoyance. "We don't know!" Firmin explained. "But we were given one, too!"

Carlotto rolled his eyes. "SO YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU WERE NOT THE ONE WHO HAD THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME THAT I WILL NEVER SING AGAIN?"

"Of course not, Señor!" Andre interjected. "You are our star!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO LET THAT MEASLY LITTLE DANCER SING MY PART LAST NIGHT?"

Andre let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, Señor, you must understand! There were no other replacements!"

"OF COURSE NOT! I AM IRREPLACEABLE! AND YOU DO NOT WANT ME ANYMORE? FINE! THEN I GO!" He grabbed Pianga's hand and they turned to leave.

Firmin chased after them, stopping them at the door. "Please! Señor Carlotto! Señora Pianga! The person who wrote those letters is a mad man! Do not listen to such an…abomination! The public needs you!" He gestured for Andre to help him out.

"Yes, it is true, Señor! Your voice is indescribable! Christian Daae could never amount to your unforgettable talent!" Andre pleaded.

Carlotto studied them suspiciously for a moment. Finally, he spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. "So, I will be the one who is singing here? No more of that silly little dancer boy?"

"Only you, Señor!" Andre and Firmin spoke simultaneously. Renee thought of the letter from the Opera Ghost, specifically the part that demanded that Carlotto be replaced by Christian. The Phantom warned that if Carlotto were to sing, a "disaster beyond your imagination will occur".

But the managers seemed to have completely forgotten all about the Phantom's pressing demands. In fact, it was now being decided that the lead role of "The Count" in next week's production of "II Muto" would be sung by none other than Señor Carlotto.

Renee found herself thinking about Christian and suddenly became very worried.

 _…_ _A disaster beyond your imagination…_


	5. Chapter Five: II Muto

**Chapter Five: II Muto**

The people of Paris were thrilled to see that El Carlotto would be returning to the stage after taking a week-long hiatus. Hundreds were waiting outside the Opera on the opening night of _II Muto,_ hoping to receive tickets for such a prestigious gala. However, a large majority were asking themselves what had happened to the delightful substitute that filled in for Carlotto last week, Christian Daae. Sure, his voice wasn't nearly as powerful as Carlotto's, but it had quite a beautiful innocence to it. Surely he should have some part in this production!

However, Christian Daae would not be singing in tonight's performance. Instead, he returned to his usual place in the chorus: dancing during the show's intermission. Renee was watching from one of the balconies, occasionally glancing over to Box Five to try and get a glimpse of the Phantom. This proved to be difficult, because Box Five itself was placed at a rather odd angle and lit very poorly. Thus, it was hard to make out whether or not there was anyone or anything in there.

 _Maybe that's why the Ghost found it so appealing,_ Renee thought to herself. She had grown rather paranoid after receiving the Phantom's letter. It didn't help calm her nerves that Christian refused to tell her anything about what had happened that night, either.

After Act One's curtain call, the audience cheered in delight at Carlotto's unbelievable vocals. And when the dancers entered for intermission, the people cheered for Christian, too. Several people even shouted "Sing! Sing!" The Ballet moved and wilted across the stage, until suddenly, the lights in the theater went out. This was most unusual, for the only light source that the Opera used was candle light. The audience elicited several gasps, and for a long moment, everything was silent as the entire Opera House was cast in darkness. Then, the lights went back on.

There came a great scream from the audience as the people realized what they were seeing. Behind the dancers now, was the dead corpse of El Carlotto hanging from the rafters. It was a horrific sight, as the body swung back and forth across the stage. More and more people began to scream in terror, running away in panic and pushing past each other to flee the murder scene.

Christian and the other dancers ran backstage, horrified. Cast and crew members were stampeding around and trying to make sense of what had just occurred. Somehow, Renee managed to find Christian amongst all the commotion, and the two followed each other up the narrow stairs that led to the roof. It was just them now, alone on the rooftop of the Opera House as the moon shone down on them eerily.

They embraced each other. Renee looked up into Christian's fear-stricken eyes. "It was him, wasn't it? The Phantom of the Opera?"

Christian nodded. "Yes. He is real. I've seen him. And it was him, Renee. He was the one who taught me how to sing. Not an angel. A _monster_." He spat out the last word in disgust. It was now that, finally, all the anger and hate began to welt up inside of him. He had been manipulated and deceived by this man. This man that had killed.

Renee held Christian close to her. "Do not be ashamed, my dear. He is extremely cunning. Anyone could have fallen under his spell."

Christian remembered the way the Phantom had made him feel in the lair. It was such a submissive feeling, the way Christian was able to trust him so well. And the kiss. That was what scared Christian the most. This _man_ was so charismatic and so deceitful, that he was able to convince another _man_ to kiss him. And now his true colors were revealed. He was a cold-blooded, murderous psychopath.

But for some reason, deep inside, Christian knew that he liked it. There was something so provocative about a man who would kill to get what he wanted. And it seemed to thrill Christian to know just how much the Phantom _wanted_ him.

 _No_ , he thought. _That is insane._ _He_ _is insane._ Christian was so frightened by both the Phantom, and his own thoughts that he found himself shaking in fear.

"Christian, please!" Renee placed her hands on his face. "You are safe with me, Little Lotte." They stared into each other's eyes. She was a beautiful woman, with long, flowing dark hair and large, sea-green eyes. Suddenly, memories of their childhood began to flow back into Christian's mind. Warm, sweet, happy memories of the beach, and music, and Christian's father. Renee reminded him of all these things, and now Christian found himself feeling much more calm. Renee was his warmth, his home.

They kissed, softly at first and then passionately and with intensity. Finally, all of Christian's fears were forgotten, and he could breath at last as their bodies entwined. When the kiss ended, they did not pull away from each other. They stood very closely, arms wrapped around one another, and gazed lovingly at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Renee spoke. "Christian, I love you."

He smiled widely. They held their hands together and walked back down to the theater, no longer afraid. They were ready to confront whatever they were about to face, together. However, neither of them seemed to notice the ominous masked man, who had been hiding in the shadows the entire time…


	6. Chapter Six: The Masquerade Ball

**Chapter Six: The Masquerade Ball**

It had been six months since the murder of Señor Carlotto, and business was booming. People came from all around France just to see a performance on the very stage where Carlotto was hung. While Andre and Firmin thought it was quite strange that so many people were intrigued by a haunted Opera House, they were very appreciative. So appreciative, in fact, that they decided to throw a lavish Masquerade Ball to celebrate the year's substantial income. All of the richest and most powerful people in Paris were invited, and each came wearing a scintillating mask.

The chances of seeing the Opera Ghost had been slim to none, since he had not made an appearance since the night Carlotto died. This had been a wonderful relief to all who worked in the theater, and everyone was hoping to put the tragedy of the Phantom behind them. In place of the deceased tenor, Christian had become the new voice of the Opera House. He and Señora Pianga had starred together in a plethora of shows and sold out thousands of seats. Christian and Renee were now engaged, and were planning to make the announcement during the party that evening. They were very happy.

However, that night, Renee could sense that Christian was nervous about something. "Christian, what has been bothering you?" She asked him as they made their way to the ballroom of the Opera House.

"Nothing, love." he responded quickly.

She could see that he was not being fully honest. "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

There was a brief silence. Then he spoke. "Of course."

"You hesitated. Why don't you want them to know about us?" She was growing paranoid, again. Ever since the night of Carlotto's death, she had become very concerned with Christian not disclosing with her the full story of his encounter with the Phantom.

"Renee, please, I'm fine. I love you. I do want them to know." He took a deep breath. "I just think that maybe tonight is too soon."

She took a moment to ponder this. It was so strange to her how sensitive he was about promulgating their relationship. Nevertheless, for Christian, she would be patient. "Alright, love. We will wait." She wrapped her hand in his, and they continued to walk until they reached the massive ballroom.

The room was huge, and it was filled with swarms of people dressed in glamorous clothing and masks. Every color you could imagine was swirling together as they waltzed on the ornate floor. Christian and Renee made their way to the giant marble staircase that led up to the balcony. They squeezed passed the cliques of party guests who whispered to each other, gossiping about their obvious romance.

Andre and Firmin were atop the balcony, socializing with potential investors. When they noticed Christian, they flocked to him and introduced them to the successful magnates with whom they had been consorting. Renee was then of course asked about her family's fortune, and they spent a good deal of time discussing money and the business of the theater. It was beginning to bore Christian quite a bit until Meg finally found him and pulled him away. It had been far too long since the two siblings could spend time alone together, and now was the perfect opportunity to catch up.

They eased their way down the stairs, through crowds of colorful party guests until they found themselves an empty corner of the ballroom to talk. Meg was elated to see him. "So, is it true that you and the Viconte are soon to be married?"

"How did you know?" He asked, shocked.

"It did seem quite obvious, brother dear!" She replied.

He looked around nervously. "You mustn't tell anyone. Now isn't the right time."

"Christian!" She grabbed his arm. "What are you afraid of?"

He sighed in frustration. How could he even begin to tell his sister the reason? That his enigmatic attraction to a psychopathic killer scared him from publicizing his relationship with Renee. And not to mention that said psychopathic killer was a _man!_

However _,_ he had not time to respond when for some reason, there came several blood-curling screams from the balcony. The room grew silent and everyone turned to see what was wrong. Somehow, the lights had grown dim. All the people that were on the staircase had parted down the middle, and standing right atop the steps, was _him._

He was wearing a menacing, scarlet "red-death" costume complete with a cape and skull mask. The headpiece was large with crimson feathers spiraling off of it, and the eye sockets of the skeletal mask seemed to pierce the soul as they scanned the room wickedly. The people stood frozen in fear as the Phantom made his way down the staircase. Christian was horrified, and began to tremble although he could not bring himself to move.

"Did you miss me, my beloved Opera House?" The Phantom asked playfully. "You did not think that I would be gone forever?" His voice was muffled by the mask, which made him seem all the more terrifying. "I do believe that it is time for a new production, is it not?"

The people continued to stand petrified. "In fact, it just so happens that I have written an Opera, myself. I call it, ' _Don Juan Triumphant'."_ Out of nowhere, in his hands appeared a large stack of papers, apparently the score. He held it out before him, now reaching the bottom of the stairs and still searching the crowd for something.

Finally, he found what he was looking for: Christian. He began to laugh. It was a sinister, evil laugh that sent chills down Christian's spine as he approached him. The Phantom held out the score of ' _Don Juan Triumphant_ ' to Christian, who took it reluctantly.

"Christian Daae," the Phantom hissed, "You do realize that I still have you?" He continued to cackle hysterically, before turning around and charging back up the stairs. Then, in a flash of light and smoke, he vanished. Everyone stayed silent as they watched Christian stand there, holding the score of _Don Juan_ and realizing that his days of being tormented by the Opera Ghost were only just beginning.


	7. Chapter Seven: Madame Giry's Secret

**Chapter Seven: Madame Giry's Secret**

The cast and crew members of the Opera House were quite reluctant to begin rehearsal on the Phantom's production. Not only were they all horribly frightened of being strangled to death, but the Opera itself was very strange indeed. The score was dissonant and eerie, and the storyline was extremely unorthodox. The show told the story of a young man, the "Merchant", who betrayed his wife while having relations with another man, "Don Juan".

Several chorus members refused to participate, although the most shocking rejection was that of the Opera's leading man, Christian Daae. It was unclear to many people the reason why Christian, of all people, had turned down the role of the Merchant. It was the largest role in the production, and seemed to have been written for him to sing. Nevertheless, he refused to take part in _Don Juan_ , much to the dismay of his managers. They had invited both Christian and Renee to their office to try and convince him to sing.

"Monsieur Daae, please!" Andre pleaded with him. "He has demanded that you play the part! If you do not, he will kill us all!"

"Yes, it is true!" Firmin chimed in "Plus, think of the publicity you could receive from starring in 'The _Phantom's_ Opera!'"

Renee stood up, angrily. "Gentlemen, get a hold of yourselves! Can you not think of anything besides yourselves and money?"

Christian stayed seated, rubbing his throbbing head in frustration. He had not been able to sleep in days, overwhelmed with paranoia and fear. He was beginning to feel as insane as the Phantom himself. In addition to all of this, the fact that the Opera Ghost had written a storyline that featured a homosexual affair made him extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly Christian realized that Andre had said something strange. "And what do you mean, he 'demanded that I play the part'?"

Andre and Firmin exchanged heavy glances. Then, Andre removed from his pocket a strange letter written on yellow parchment. Christian knew right away who it was from. Andre handed it to Firmin, who real it aloud.

 _My Frivolous Managers,_

 _As we begin the rehearsal process for my new production, 'Don Juan Triumphant', I would like to bring to your attention some more reminders of how I like my Opera House to be ran. For instance, I shall still require that Box Five be kept empty for my use. Secondly, I realize that with the Viconte de Chagny as your patron, and with the recent success of the theater itself, I believe that my monthly salary deserves to be raised. Perhaps up to 25,000 francs? Lastly, it is very important that for this production of 'Don Juan', the role of The Merchant is to be played by none other than our beloved Christian Daae. And, if you would be so kind as to pass the following message along to Monsieur Daae:_

 _Remember, my dear Christian, that I am still your Angel of Music. Do not forget who taught you everything you know. And, although your voice is good, there is still much to learn. If you wish to excel, you will return to me, your obedient master and angel._

 _Sincerely,_

 _O.G._

Christian's eyes were wide with unease. Then, he simply shook his head and stood up, "I cannot do it."

He turned to leave, but Renee was frozen in thought. Finally, she spoke. "Actually, Monsieurs, I have an idea."Andre and Firmin stared at her, confused. "What if…we tried to capture this mad man?"

Christian placed a hand on her arm. "Renee, what do you mean?"

"It is simple. We will perform his Opera, which he will obviously attend. Then, we line the auditorium with armed guards who will be waiting to attack whenever they get a clear shot of him. And we know exactly where he will sit, too!"

Andre and Firmin were impressed. "That is a brilliant plan, Madame! If we execute it right, he will be out of our arms for good!"

However, Christian was upset. "Renee, this is madness! You can leave me out of your silly plan!" With that, he turned and ran out, leaving them alone and stunned.

"He will come around, eventually." Renee reassured them. They agreed to discuss the plan later, and she left the office to try and find her distressed fiancé. However, Christian was no where to be found. Fortunately, Renee came upon Madame Giry in a nearby wing of the theater.

"Madame, please, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Renee began, slightly intimidated by the rather vampiric woman.

"What is it, Viconte?" Giry replied skeptically.

"Well, it's about the Opera Ghost—''

"I cannot talk speak of this!" Madame Giry interjected, banging her staff as she turned to leave.

"Madame, _please!"_ Renee pleaded, "It's obvious that you know more about him than the rest of us do! And I think that we can finally put an end to his trickery, I just need more information!"

Giry took a low breath, then glanced quickly around to make sure there was no one listening. There was a long pause. Finally, she muttered, "Fine, I will tell you what I know."

They decided it would be better to talk in Madame Giry's office, which was significantly smaller and less grand than the office of Andre and Firmin. Renee listened with intensity as Giry told her story.

"It was years ago. I was just a girl, living here, in the Paris Opera. My mother taught dance here, so did my grandmother. It was all I knew. Each night, I would go with her to the basement of the Opera House, where she was told to check on and make sure there were no vermin. The basement was a series of stairs and tunnels, and I became very familiar with it after spending each night down there with my mother. Eventually, she allowed me to just go down by myself and scan the area for her.

"One day, there was a very special event going on right outside the Opera, a traveling Freak Show from a small town north of Paris was visiting. My mother took me there to see the strange abnormalities and the unearthly performers. There were many acts that day, but the most bizarre was a young man named 'Two-Face', who had a nasty deformation on one side of his face. It was so frightening and unusual, in fact, that those who attended the Freak Show believed him to be a demon. There was a massive riot amongst the people, and before we knew it, they had formed an angry mob who chased 'Two-Face' clear out of Paris.

"However, one night, while I was doing my routine check-up of the basements, I noticed a sad, skinny, little man who had been seeking shelter in the catacombs of the Opera House. And soon I discovered that this was the poor Freak Show performer that had been chased by the mob. And although he was known to the public as 'Two-Face', he preferred that I call him by his given name, Erik.

"Over the years, I watched over Erik and made sure he was never found by the workers of the Opera House. I took care of him, supplying him with food and water, and even giving him his own organ with which he could compose music himself. It wasn't until recently that I realized my mistake. I should have left him there in the basement to die, it would have made things far less complicated. But how could I have known that his poor creature would turn out to be the cold-blooded monster that he is today. What makes him all the more terrifying is just how smart he is, Viconte. He is a genius. An architect, a composer, a magician. He will out-smart us all in the end."

She finished her story in poetic grief, a tear rolling down her face. It was clear to Renee that Madame Giry held herself responsible for the actions that had occurred in the last six months. Renee cleared her throat, and went up to Madame Giry, placing a hand on her arm in pity.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Madame," Renee told her sympathetically, "But you do not need to live in fear for much longer. I am going to stop this murderer once, and for all."

Giry looked up at her gratefully, wiping away her tears. "Thank you, Viconte."

Renee suddenly remembered that she had yet to find Christian. "You wouldn't happen to know where Christian is, Madame?"

Giry nodded, "Meg told me that he left to go visit the grave of his father. He tends to visit there during times of trouble."

Renee found herself panicking, again. "Thank you, Madame. I must go to him, he isn't safe by himself right now!" She stood up from her chair and went to prepare a carriage to take her to the nearby cemetery.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Graveyard

**Chapter Eight: The Graveyard**

The night was cold and pitch-black, a small dribble of snow falling against the stone tombs and rusted angel sculptures. Christian placed a single, red rose on the base of his father's grave.

Gustave Daae's grave sat in the middle of the cemetery, a large white cross sticking out from the ground; etched in beautiful carvings. Directly behind it there grew a small, little infant of a tree which Christian had planted a few years ago. He hoped that someday, it would grow into a massive oak that would stand forever, symbolizing the spirit of his dear father. But for now, it was a short little twig with a small canopy of dying leaves, barely standing up.

Christian glared at it coldly. It was a simple reminder of just how weak and pathetic Christian had been feeling lately. He had not only been placed in almost a year's worth of deadly situations, but he had also been extremely _manipulated_. That was what bothered him the most. His indisputable weakness for the Phantom had been the cause of so much devastation.

If his father were alive, what would he think of this mess? Would he be ashamed of Christian? Or embarrassed? Would Christian have been able to tell his father about his strange attraction to another man? How would Gustave react to this? All these questions seemed to boil up in Christian's mind until he finally became overwhelmed and threw himself down at the base of the cross and began to sob.

"Father, please," he begged through harsh tears, "I need your guidance! I need you to be here with me!" He wept and wept until he could weep no longer. It was then that he finally realized that he had never fully experienced any closure with his father's death. He had bottled up his feelings deep inside him for years until, finally, he broke down. But now, it was time to move on. There were bigger things happening now, and if Christian was going to deal with a psychopath, he needed to be free of all the guilt that was buried deep within. After a long time of just laying there, he decided to pick himself back up, and dry his tears.

"I miss you so much, father. I do not want to say 'goodbye'…" There was another long pause. "…But I must. You meant so much to me when you were alive, but I must accept that you cannot be here now." He wrapped his arms around the stone cross one last time, and with melancholy resignation, decided to leave the graveyard.

Suddenly, though, he heard the inconceivable sound of a tree branch snapping underneath someone's foot. He panicked, turning all around him and mute with fear. There was a long silence. Then, out of the bleak fog, rose the Phantom himself, in his usual black tuxedo and cape. Christian was just about to yell for help, when the Phantom stopped him.

"No, Christian, please!" He shouted. Christian stood, petrified. Reluctantly, though, he decided not to yell. "Do you really think I would hurt you, my sweet angel?"

Christian continued to stare at him cautiously. "Why are you here?"

"Because, my love, I am here to see you." His voice was warm and rich, like melted chocolate. Christian, again, found it very hard to resist him. He began to take small, cat-like steps towards Christian. Soon they were standing very close together.

Christian knew he should have been more scared, but the spell of the Phantom was beginning to overtake him again. The Phantom reached out and stroked Christian's cheek tenderly, and Christian shuttered in response.

"Don't you see, Christian? You belong with me." He wrapped his arms around Christian's waist, leaning down to kiss him on the neck. Christian was in utter euphoria, until out of the corner of his eye he saw the tree he had planted for his father. Suddenly, he remembered where he was, and the events of the past began to flash across his mind. Now, this all seemed wrong, and he pushed the Phantom away from him, terrified.

"Get away from me!" He shouted, but before the Phantom could react, they heard another voice yelling from the shadows.

"Stay back, you murderer!" It was Renee, running towards them out of the fog and carrying a loaded pistol. She was about to shoot, but the Phantom whipped his cape around in a flash of smoke and disappeared.

Christian ran to her. "Renee! How did you know I was here?"

"I spoke with Madame Giry. She told me all about the Opera Ghost. Christian, we have got to track down this monster!"

Christian nodded, but then looked around. "Where do you think he is?" They could see nothing but the shadowy tombs of the cemetery.

All of a sudden, the Phantom appeared at the top of a nearby tombstone. "There!" Renee shouted. Before they could realize, he was somehow flinging a massive ball of wrathful fire at them. Christian flung himself at Renee and dragged them both to the ground, barely missing the oncoming flames. When they both looked up, the Phantom was gone.

"How did he do that?" Christian exclaimed in horrific astonishment.

"Well, he's no ghost, Christian." Renee replied, still trying to catch her breath. "But he is a very skilled magician. That's how he is always able to deceive us."

"I cant believe he just tried to kill us." Christian said as they helped each other up off the ground.

"Well, of course, Christian! He's a cold-blooded murderer—" Renee began, but the horrific gasp produced by Christian stopped her. She followed his gaze to see that the tree by his father's grave had been completely destroyed by the Phantom's fire. Christian stood trembling in absolute fury as he stared at the burning foliage that used to be a symbol of love and sacrifice. Where Christian earlier felt closure, he now felt only anger and sadness.

"Renee, when we return to the Opera House, tell Andre and Firmin that I agree to sing in the Phantom's Opera. We shall go through with the plan." He spat the words out in bitter hate.

"Are you sure, Christian?" Renee had never seen Christian this upset.

"Absolutely. It is time we put an end to this madness once and for all. This _monster_ must be stopped."


	9. Chapter Nine: Don Juan Triumphant

**Chapter Nine: Don Juan Triumphant**

 _The opening night of Don Juan Triumphant was, to put it lightly, a box office success. It was the single most attended event that the Paris Opera had ever housed. Several spectators were left without a seat and forced to sit in the aisles, and many more were turned away at the door due to a lack of tickets._

 _Christian Daae, the show's leading star, watched from the wings of the theater as the thousands of people flooded into the auditorium. However, he noticed that Box Five was left perfectly vacant. He also took note of the strategically placed guards that lined the entirety of the theater. Renee's plan had come to full fruition, and the Phantom of the Opera would hopefully be put to rest after tonight._

 _Soon, the orchestra whirled into the overture and the Opera began. The chorus sang their way through harsh dissonant chords and strange melodies, portraying the Spanish Villagers who celebrated the return of their courageous war-hero, Don Juan. Played by the Opera House's signature Baritone, Monsieur Joseph Buquet, Don Juan recounts his tales of war to the Villagers. Act One ends as Don Juan admits to the audience his strange desire for a young man, the Merchant._

 _During the following intermission, the audience found themselves whispering in confusion to each other. The music was very… intense, and the storyline was quite shocking! A man infatuated with another man! It was rather unheard of. In fact, a handful of people decided to leave during the intermission. Still, there was no sight of the Phantom anywhere._

 _However, the beginning of Act Two featured arias for Christian Daae and Señora Pianga, the 'star couple' of the Opera. The public sighed in relief, and for a while they found themselves once again memorized by Christian's haunting voice. The Merchant and his Wife bid each other adieu, and soon the Merchant is visited by a mysterious stranger in a long hooded robe, presumably Don Juan (He wears the robe to try and seduce the Merchant without revealing his true identity as a man)._

 _Now, it was just Christian and Monsieur Buquet sharing the stage together. As they sang of their love affair, Christian noticed that Buquet's voice seemed…different. Better, but different. His tone was richer, more forward and technically correct. And he did not crack in his higher range like Buquet did. It was as though there was another person singing underneath that robe._

 _Suddenly, Christian stopped singing. There was an awkward pause in the orchestration as he realized who he had been singing with this whole time. It was the Phantom who stood beneath the robe, pouring out his soul in their passionate duet. Christian froze for a long moment as he debated what to do. The audience rustled, confused. Then, after a nod to the conductor, Christian began to sing again._

 _Maybe it was Christian's natural instinct as a performer to make sure that the "show must go on"? Or the fact that the Phantom and Christian's voices blended so beautifully together, so harmonious and expressive? Or maybe it was just his undeniable attraction to his estranged suitor? Irregardless, Christian finished out the love duet between him and the Phantom, both now very close together and embracing passionately. Obeying the show's choreography, Christian ended the song by sliding his hand down the front of 'Don Juan's' body, almost touching his—_

 _He tugged off the hood of the robe and ripped off the Phantom's mask, exposing his grotesque appearance to the audience. The people screamed in terror as they took in his hideous distortion, many getting up to run away in fear. The theater erupted in mass chaos, and the Phantom grabbed Christian and ran to pull him offstage. Before the armed guards could shoot, the Phantom cut loose a rope that was tied backstage, which helped mount the Opera's dazzling chandelier to the ceiling of the auditorium. Suddenly, the chandelier came crashing down in a swirl of flickering light, creating a devastating smash that shook the whole building._

 _As the Phantom dragged Christian down a hidden passageway backstage, the candles from the chandelier caught fire to the stage of the Opera House, and soon the entire theater was enveloped in deadly flames._


	10. Chapter Ten: Twisted Every Way

**Chapter Ten: Twisted Every Way**

Down once more did the Phantom and Christian plunge into the depths of his subterranean lair. Only this time, the boat ride across the murky waters of the lake was less romantic and mysterious, and more terrifying. Christian's hands were chained together and tied to the side of the gondola, eliminating any chance he might escape. He glared at the Phantom in disgust and hatred, now a prisoner to the man he feared so much.

"Do not look upon me so harshly, Christian!" The Phantom hissed through his monstrous deformation. "Do you think I do not know how much this face terrifies you?"

"You betrayed me," Christian spat at him, "I thought of you as an angel, but you deceived me! You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer! I bet you killed Buquet just as you killed Carlotto!"

The Phantom's face filled with rage, his swollen eye bugging out in anger. Then, suddenly he seemed to be overcome with remorse. He stared pitifully at Christian, a small, sob-like whimper falling from his breath.

"I…am sorry for that." The Phantom admitted sadly.

Christian was confused. Why was this monster suddenly apologizing for his actions? For some reason, Christian felt an ounce of pity for this twisted soul. That quickly went away, however, when the Phantom grabbed him roughly and pulled him off the boat, shoving him onto the stone platform of his lair.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Because, Christian, you belong to me, and me only!"

"I do not!" Christian pleaded, "I belong with Renee! I love _her!"_

The Phantom huffed in fury, but before he could respond, who else but Renee herself came rowing across the lake in another boat. She was determine to kill this creature and put an end to all of her fiancé's troubles.

"My darling Viconte!" The Phantom called to her maliciously, "Just how did you manage to find my dismal dwelling?"

Renee stood up from her boat and raised her pistol cautiously. "Madame Giry told me all about your underground lifestyle! It seems even the one woman who gave you redemption could no longer stand to let you torment this Opera House any longer! And now there is an angry mob formed to come down here and defeat you!"

The Phantom stared menacingly at her, his fists clenched in rage. "She is an old fool! And if you think for one moment that you are going to save your beloved, think again, Viconte!"

In a flash, a snake-like, scarlet rope came swinging down from the fog above, wrapping around Renee's neck and hoisting her up, shocking her so badly that she dropped her gun. She stood on her tip toes as the Phantom's infamous punjab lasso began to slowly choke her to death.

"No! Please!" Christian shouted. "Have some mercy!" He tried to pull himself off the ground but his chains weighed him down.

"The world showed me no mercy!" The Phantom growled at him.

"Please, just let her go! I'll do anything!" He begged through fearful tears.

The Phantom grinned maliciously. "Anything, my dear? Very well… I will release her, but you must agree to be mine forever!" He bent down to unfasten Christian's heavy chains, then pulled him up aggressively to face him. "What will it be? A eternity of this ungodly face? Or will you send your love to her grave?"

Christian swallowed hard, glaring fiercely at his captor. "You are disgusting! What on earth made you such a cruel beast?"

His words stung the Phantom coldly. He stammered back, shocked by Christian's harshness. "Oh, Christian, if only you knew what has made me become the demon I am today…"

Christian was floored by his reaction. Perhaps there was more human to this psycho than Christian had seen before. "Tell me! Please, you must share with me your story! Maybe you can help me understand why you have done such awful things!"

The Phantom stared blankly for several moments. Finally, in a hushed voice, he spoke. "You must understand, Christian, that life was never easy for me. I was born Erik, son of a poor mother who had lost her husband in the war. When I was young and blissfully unaware, I told my mother that I was attracted to men… and she threw me out. But not before throwing a vile of acid across the right side of my face. It mangled me. My flesh was burned so badly, it was as if it wasn't even a face anymore. For years, I lived without a home, hiding and stealing to survive.

"Until finally, I was discovered by a traveling freak show that toured the country. I learned many things. The people who worked at the freak show were masters of deception. They were architects, magicians, and composers! They could create new worlds with their art and music! In the exotic context of the freak show, I could live without feeling the need to hide my abominable face. It was thrilling for me.

"However, one day, we decided to stay and perform in Paris. When the people here saw me, they took one look at my deformity and decided to ravage me. They chased me away, pitchforks in hand. Finally, I found a place to hide! The barred sewer grates led me to the colossal catacombs of the Paris Opera. It was an underground labyrinth of tunnels and dungeons. That was to be my new home. Living under the Opera, I learned even more about the vast complexities of music and art.

"And as I sat at the organ Madame Giry so generously provided for me, I would try to create music which would help me escape from my harsh reality. But I never could. I could never find a song. Until one day, I heard a voice. It was not that of El Carlotto, but it was softer, innocent. Angelic, even. I followed that sweet voice back to the room where the dancers rehearsed. It was late at night and there was no one else in the room, but there was _you_ , Christian.

"Your voice was so magnificent, as if from another world. Suddenly, my body was filled with the spirit of your voice. I could write, I had found my song. I would spy on you, develop elaborate ways to listen to you sing, and help you to train and perfect your technique. It was then, Christian Daae, that I realized I was falling in love with you, with the voice, with the man. You truly are my Angel of Music."

As he finished his story, Christian could not help but to feel incredibly sorry for this poor man. His father had always reminded him, "A person's situation makes up a great deal of who he is."

Suddenly Christian realized that he and the Phantom were not quite so different. They were both orphaned and abandoned, saved by Madame Giry and raised in the Opera House. The only difference was that Erik's disfigurement forced him to hide alone, underground, whereas Christian was accepted by the world above.

Had Christian been raised in solitude like Erik, would he have turned out to be as irrational as the Phantom himself? This new wave of perception swept through Christian's mind as he began to see Erik in a new light. In fact, given his circumstance, Erik was in many ways more beautiful than Christian ever could be. Even whilst living in the shadows, his dazzling voice and music was able to transform Christian into a sublime vocalist and inspire his career.

For the first time, Christian saw that Erik was not just infatuated or grimly obsessed with him, but that Erik had a deep and passionate love for Christian. Erik saw Christian as his only true speck of hope in his treacherous existence. And even as Christian's lover was writhing in fear before him, he saw in Erik's soul that there was justification for this whole derangement.

"Beautiful creature of darkness," Christian could barely bring himself to whisper, "What kind of life have you known? I must find a way to show you that you are not alone!"

And, for the first time, Christian was the one to initiate the kiss between them. It was the most intimate kiss they had shared, partly due to the fact that Erik's entire face was exposed. Christian reached up to stroke the new unexplored territory of Erik's deformity. It was the first time anyone had willingly touched Erik there, and he was overcome with a new devotion that he had never experienced before. The kiss was undeniably erotic and rather animalistic. Christian removed his hand from Erik's face, and used it to reach down and caress the other man's groin. Erik threw back his head, letting out an involuntary moan and smiling for the first time in many years.

"Oh, Christian," he whimpered, "You have shown me true compassion…and affection…" Christian was now trailing soft kisses down Erik's neck.

Suddenly, he pushed Christian away. "No…this is wrong…Christian, you must go…"

Christian stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

The Phantom ran quickly over to where he had tied off the lasso, and with a quick slash of his sword he released Renee from her bonds and she fell to the ground. Christian rushed to her quickly, embracing her in his arms to make sure she was okay. Renee had fallen unconscious but seemed to be breathing normally again. He looked back up at the Phantom, who was choking back agonizing sobs.

"You are a beautiful man, Christian Daae," he cried, "And you deserve to be with someone who will make you happy." He stared, heartbroken at the image of Christian holding Renee close to him. All Christian could do was stare back.

"Angel—'' He began, but the Phantom raised his hand, as if to silence him.

"Please. You must go. Get her to safety. Please, never tell anyone about any of this. Do not try to find me." He untethered off the gondola and handed the oar to Christian, who stood frozen for a very long moment.

Finally, he nodded. "Thank you, Erik." He reached to caress the Phantom's disfigured face once again, tears rolling down his own.

Erik closed his eyes and absorbed his last encounter with his only love, Christian Daae. Then, he pulled Christian up and helped him and Renee into the boat. As they sailed off, Erik watched through uncontrollable sobs.

What will happen to all of them now that the Opera House was destroyed in the fire? When she awakens, will Renee still decide to be with Christian even after what she had witnessed? Would the Phantom of the Opera ever see Christian Daae again?

He knew there was no time to linger on these unanswered questions now. They would be coming for him any moment now. For his final act, Erik needed to make himself disappear.

When the mob, led by Meg, finally discovered the Phantom's secret underground lair, he was nowhere to be found. The people searched the whole place for any trace of him, or any hint of where he went. The only sign left by the Phantom was his iconic half-moon mask, which Meg found lying on the grand organ. As she held the mask up for the entire mob to see, the organ, as if by magic, began to play itself. It was a beautiful, haunting melody that resonated deep in their minds forever.

 **The End**


End file.
